


All in Good Time

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, we never did get our night of debauchery."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



> Date Written: 5 January 2012  
> Word Count: 406  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) 2011  
>  Recipient: [](http://havocthecat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**havocthecat**](http://havocthecat.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Stocking Link: <http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/247147.html?thread=4444267#t4444267>  
> Summary: "You know, we never did get our night of debauchery."  
> Spoilers: Takes place after episodes 4x13 "The Girls' Night Out Job" and 4x14 "The Guys' Night Out Job"  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Leverage," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Dean Devlin, Electric Entertainment, and Turner Network Television (TNT). This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Leverage," TNT, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is such a fun pairing to write for. Clearly, I need to do it a little more often, because I enjoyed this so much.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, which means that all mistakes are mine and I reserve the right to futz with this down the line if I get a beta that requires changes.

"You know, we never did get our night of debauchery," Sophie says with a playful pout. "What with you running off with your James Bond clone."

"Are you pouting at me again?" Tara asks, ignoring the last part of Sophie's statement. "You know I can't see that over the phone, Sophie."

Sophie laughs and shakes her head. "Why do you think I prefer video conferences?" She sighs and takes a sip of her wine. "It's not that I minded helping Parker and her little friend--"

"You totally minded," Tara cuts in smoothly with a laugh. "How long has it been since we've had a night like we'd planned?"

"Too long. And longer still, given how you like to wander about so much."

There's a soft sound in the background that sounds vaguely familiar to Sophie. She shifts in the chair, refilling her wine glass.

"What are you doing, Sophie?"

"Sitting in front of the fire, drinking a bottle of very fine merlot all by myself."

"And wearing that adorable purple kimono you love so much, right?"

Sophie glances down, startled, then looked around the room. "Yes. Where are you, Tara?"

"The stars are beautiful tonight. I don't remember the last time I looked up at them like this."

Sophie gets up, wandering toward the balcony of her apartment. Pulling back the curtain, she can see the silhouette against the far end of the railing. A smile lights up her face as she opens the door to join her impromptu guest, closing her phone.

"You could have just told me you were here, you know," she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tara walks closer and leans in to press a light kiss to her cheek. "Where would the fun be in that?"

"Where indeed?"

Sophie follows Tara as the blonde heads into the apartment. She easily moves into the kitchen to grab another glass and motions for Sophie to return to her place by the fire. Tara pauses for a moment, just watching Sophie, before joining her.

"How about a rain check on the debauchery and we just have a quiet night here together?"

Sophie smiles and fills Tara's glass before shifting to curl against Tara's side. "You know, your favorite robe is hanging in the bathroom. If you want to change, of course."

Tara's grin grows broader and she clinks her glass against Sophie's. "All in good time, Sophie, all in good time."


End file.
